Miho Kirishima
Kamen Rider Femme (仮面ライダーファム, Kamen Raidā Famu?) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that made a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, and appeared in the movie Episode: Final. Her true identity is Miho Kirishima, and is portrayed by Natsuki Kato. She is also the first official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Series. Kamen Rider Femme's name is derived from the French words "femme", meaning "woman" which is a reference to her being the first official female Kamen Rider. Fictional character biography All of Miho Kirishima's story is told in the movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, which was considered an alternate ending to the TV series. She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider war for two reasons. She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) and also to take revenge on Asakura for his act. Shinji met Miho while she was running from a man she tried swindling. A brief romantic interest in Shinji was shown as the two interacted and were often seen bickering like an old married couple. Though she often berated him, she would still perform acts of kindness toward him (such as tying his shoelaces). Miho was rather dedicated to winning the war, as in one scene tried to steal Shinji's deck before he realised and told her off. Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished. Miho was thankful to Shinji (she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. In the 13 Riders special, Miho as Kamen Rider Femme was only seen at the final battle where she fought Shinji and Ren. She was one of the remaining Riders to activate their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Survive Knight. Fighting Style Though they share similarities in appearance and visor, Femme and Knight have opposing combat styles. While Knight specializes in chivalrous one - on - one combat, Femme leans more on multiple combat, using her Sword Vent to take down multiple enemies. She also has a set for one - on - one combat, using her Blanc Visor in conjuction with her Guard Vent. While Femme is more agile than Knight, she is physically weaker, and she doesn't enjoy the use of Knight's special vents(Trick Vent, Nasty Vent). Kamen Rider Femme Because of her appearance, she is often compared to Kamen Rider Knight as both have similar designs, contract monsters but in opposing color schemes and that Feme's cape is feathery. With her Blanc Visor rapier, she can conjure her Wing Lancer or execute her Final Vent Misty Slash , where Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with its wings, sending the opponent flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. Statistics *'Height': 180 cm *'Weight': 70 kg *'Sight': ~8 km *'Hearing': ~8 km *'Punching Power': 150 AP *'Kicking Power': 300 AP *'Max. Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Max. Jumping Height': 15m Contract Monster Blancwing : Modelled after a swan, its name derived from the French word "blanc", meaning "white", being combined and "wing". Specifications *'Length': 1.2 m *'Wingspan': 1.6 m *'Weight': 40 kg *'Flight Speed': 400 km/h Advent Deck File:Siren_Advent.JPG|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Blancwing. File:Siren_Sword_Vent.JPG|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Slasher. File:Siren_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Shield File:Siren_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Misty Slash. Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with it's wings sending them flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders